justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Vanderbildt LeisureLiner
The Vanderbildt Leisureliner is a super-high deck coach in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's a large high-deck luxury coach, which is based on a Neoplan Starliner or an Isuzu Super Cruiser. A coach (in the modern meaning of the word) is a large type of Bus, which is used for long distance travel, like city to city, as opposed to the inner city bus lines, where the buses look more like the Vanderbildt Streamliner in Just Cause (1). It is known to be available in 6 colors, with dual red stripes: dark blue, navy blue, silver, green, yellow and red. It's made by the fictional Vanderbildt company. Performance Due to it being a large coach, it is slow, but not as slow as trucks. It's very difficult to drive up hills, but can plow through traffic and other obstacles without difficulty, much like the Chevalier Ice Breaker. Interestingly, the Vanderbildt Leisureliner can float if driven into deep water. The front end will be deeper in the water than the rear. See also: Amphibious vehicles. In Just Cause 2 Multiplayer, it can be spawned against otherwise solid surfaces and glitch into interior spaces. Through this, it is possible to get into the lower hangar at Kastelo Singa. Unfortunately, there is nothing of interest inside the hangar. Likewise, the giant space at the bottom of the Wajah Ramah Fortress can also be spawned into. Locations Originally there was some kind of a spawning glitch with this vehicle (unfinished line of coding) and it didn't show up. It's still a somewhat uncommon vehicle. When running a patched edition of the game, seeing one in traffic is a very rare event in most parts of Panau. Even rarer is the fact that it is only possible to see it in the Berawan Besar Mountains and in the Lautan Lama Desert. There is a lot more chance that you will see one spawn if you are driving another bus or it is the middle of the night or day. One way to find one around the city is to follow the main roads to & from main cities, as well as driving a double decker or single bus, to increase your chance in finding one. The game can make them more common while you're in one. *Driving around Lautan Lama Desert. Try to stay close to the roads and it should be easy to find, normally in red or green colors. *One has also been seen on the road outside the mansion at X:6590; Y:25700. *Spotted passing through Kampung Bunga Raya at 04:07 am, 11:44am, or 4:25pm, at X:11085; Y:24705. *If you are lucky you might also find it near Colonel Che Soon. *You also may find it on the road in the Reapers faction mission "Driving Miss Stacey" after you pick her up and are driving her to the drop-off point. *Near the village of Tanjung Putih, at X:2900; Y:21060. *At about X:5485; Y:19810, at sunset. *All throughout the night time in the game. *After 9pm at X:15280; Y:8030, directly beside the Reapers mission "Ups and Downs". It was seen while flying a UH-10 Chippewa. *At about X:3285, Y:20040, at 10:38am. *At X:15283; Y:8030, it will drive down the road. If you hijack the driver out and leave it parked, another one will drive by, resulting in multiple at the same time. This was done on the Xbox 360. *On the road between Kampung Redup (X:19490; Y:8270) and Banjaran Berawan Besar Iota (X:17930; Y:9440). *On the road between Jalan Lompat up the mountain towards Kota Tinggi. *In traffic at the Gunung Hotel Ski Resort. *You can also get it by Black Market mods to make it appear. *There's a higher chance of it spawning when you first cross the border that leads into the desert or the mountains, so keep your eyes open. *Has been seen driving at X:15400; Y:7770. *In the Berawan Besar Mountains. Just keep your eyes peeled. *Immediately after completing Taking Care of the Dishes, while flying northeast along the road towards Gunung Hotel Ski Resort, two spawned in opposite lanes ~500 meters south of the ski resort (X: 24,560; Y: 15,280). *If all else fails, just drive around in the Lautan Lama Desert or Berawan Besar Mountains. One will show up eventually. Trivia *The same company also makes city buses (Vanderbildt Streamliner) and trucks (Vanderbildt Route 66), both of which can be seen in Just Cause (1). **It's a little odd then, as to why said company makes only this sole vehicle in Panau, instead of two vehicles in San Esperito. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Public Transport